Lieutenant Lech Kril
Desciption Lieutenant Lech Kril is the final boss of Ceres. He can be found on Exta. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Frost Helmet, Frost Chassis and Frost Systems blueprints, as well as the Orokin Cell. Appearance and abilities *He can freeze you solid for a short period of time, just like Frost's first ability. *When he slams his hammer, there is a chance he will knock down everyone nearby. *He can also use Frost's Ice Wave, dealing high damage in a straight line. *He is equipped with a Gorgon rifle and a Fragor. *He can be stun-locked by continuous fire from the Akbolto, Bolto, Boltor or Paris. *Be careful as he is very strong and has plenty of health. Strategy Lieutenant Lech Kril's melee weapon, his hammer, has a slow hit rate and is easily dodged. Exploit this by going near him, causing him to attack. Simply dodge and repeat while squad members shoot. If one of your squad members die, have someone sustain aggro to avoid anymore unnecessary deaths. Stun lock him with your melee weapon. (Note: It is no longer possible to knock down or stagger Lech Kril with melee weapons as of Update 7). Take Advantage of his inaccurate long ranged weapon and simply out range him with a Braton or other variations. You can perch on a box to block the ice projectiles. His Gorgon is too innacurate to sustain damage on you and shields will recharge between hits. You will need a couple of Boxes of Rifle Ammo in order to take down his huge amount of health. Shield Recharge mods are a nice addition to recharge more shields between hits but not a necessity! Alternatively each warframe has a unique ability that is well suited to dealing with Kril. The Rhino can tank, Excalibur can blind, Volt has a shield your team can hide behind, Trinity can heal, Mag has bullet attractor, etc. Cycle abilites to prevent energy starvation, use the Boltor/Bolto to stun lock him and work with your team. The Nyx can use her Uber right next to this boss when he swings his hammer in order to become invincible when she comes out, however she cannot swing her melee weapon afterwards for the rest of the mission. This boss is simple to take down with teamwork and without the need to spend credits on ammo boxes. His "weak spot" seems to change from place to place every time you fight him. Sometimes it's his head, sometimes it's his belly, sometimes it's his left arm, or other places. It has been recorded that he has no weak spot at all. Notes *He looked like a bigger Sawblade Grineer before UD7. Also wielded a Fragor. *Lech Kril's shield recharge has some delay, so it is a good time to reload. *Kril Solo Farm for Frost Patterns! Video Trivia * Lech Krill appeared in the Open beta trailer. * His hammer has the model of the Manticore heavy axe. Media Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss